Fifty Words
by Flamefox2
Summary: Grell x William. Fifty words, one sentence for each. Kind of. Some of them are serious, others just for fun. ;P Includes Will's deepest feelings and Grell's true intentions and thoughts. Please, I love reviews even from guests! Give me anything ya got!


**Beauty Sleep**

After Grell offered to do Will's work, he was upset when the latter said that he didn't need beauty sleep, but William thought; _Idiot, beauty sleep is for people who aren't beautiful already._

**Loveless  
**Even if it broke his heart a little every time Will shrugged him off, he still made a large attempt to keep him from feeling loveless every day, and he desperately hoped it was working.

**Black  
**Because he thought red and black were perfect together, he clung by William in an attempt to make things as perfectly macabre as possible.

**Violin  
**Not many people knew that William could play the violin, but Grell thought his superior was fantastic at it.

**Woman  
**Grell wished he could be a woman mostly because he thought that William would love him if he was.

**Smile  
**There was that one time when Spears smiled, after Grell had completed his work, and it made his heart skip a beat.

**Red  
**William secretly loved Grell's red when he sidled up to him; he hoped that he would never lose that red, or he wouldn't know what to do.

**Soul  
**Every time he failed to earn Will's affections, a part of his soul died; soon, he would be nothing but an empty shell of himself again.

**Jealous  
**Whenever Grell pounced on Sebastian, it was for two reasons; his endless need for attention, and a desperate attempt to make William jealous.

**Cry  
**The first time he saw him cry, Grell's heart broke, and he dropped his façade long enough to rush to him and comfort him.

**Paperwork  
**The only reason Grell managed to sit in his office for hours was because he'd be able to talk to William, and sometimes he'd surprise the ebony-haired man by dumping his completed paperwork on his desk.

**Length  
**The length of his red hair was like a spiritual mirror; he cut it short when he was annoyed or heartbroken, and let it grow to ridiculous proportions when he was in love.

**Tea  
**When he offered Grell the opportunity to have tea with him, the red-head squealed and jumped William in a gigantic hug.

**Sleep  
**When Grell stalked into Will's office, he was surprised to find him sleeping; nonetheless, he removed his coat and draped it over Will's shoulders, and as he kissed his forehead, he muttered, "Sleep well, darling."

**Bad Day  
**When William was having a bad day, Grell always gave him a genuine hug to make him feel better, and vise-versa when the same applied to Grell.

**Yawn  
**Grell saw his superior yawn; he smirked and snatched the paperwork from him, saying, "Take a break, darling, I'll take care of it today", and William was thankful.

**Friends  
**Although he didn't see the Red Reaper as a love interest, he simply adored him as a close friend he could rely on.

**Dull  
**William fingered the somber man's dull red hair gently, wondering why he would do this as he gazed at a redless Grell, who simply refused to look at him, and it broke his heart.

**Need  
**He needed Grell's flirting; although he was hesitant to admit it, he made him feel like someone loved him.

**Hair  
**Grell had laughed raucously when he found his crush huddled in a corner, trying to pick a strand of hair from the wall's paint.

**Book  
**Grell had read _The Book Thief _many times over only because he recognized that one glimpse of Will's passion in the shinigamis' renowned god, and he vaguely pondered if they were one and the same.

**Courage  
**If William had half of Grell's dazzling courage, he would screw the work and take a much-needed vacation.

**Nosebleed  
**Sometimes Grell wonders if the only way to get William to nosebleed was to punch him in the face.

**Cold  
**Although he loved how cold-blooded William acted, a part of him yearned for the warmth that was buried underneath.

**Two  
**When William was at work, his eyes were cold and yellow, but when he was at home, his eyes were black and filled with warmth and tenderness in the form of Death himself; Grell loved those two personalities and those two sets of eyes equally.

**Scarf  
**Grell was surprised when William gave him a hand-knitted red scarf with thin white stripes, and was even more surprised when he realized William was blushing.

**Rabbit  
**_William looks fetching in rabbit ears,_ he concluded with a broad, pointed smile.

**Breathless**_**  
**_Grell was incredibly astonished when he found himself on the receiving end of flirting, and as his stomach clenched and his heart raced and his breath hitched, he realized breathlessly that he was head-over-heels in love with William T. Spears… and it was real.

**Sick  
**When William came to work sick, Grell took the initiative to bring him soup instead of coffee and practically commanded the Dispatch Department, just like William would have if he was well; it was like he suddenly changed into a different person.

**Colorblind  
**Grell broke when William admitted to him that without his contacts, he was colorblind; over the next month, he neglected himself, even abandoning his red and letting his hair dull, because it didn't really matter anymore.

**Contacts  
**It wasn't often that he could see color alone, but when Death wore his contacts and became William T. Spears, he could see the primaries and Grell's beautiful red.

**Heart  
**Grell always gave Will a heart on Valentine's Day; although the latter protested and scolded him, inside he was jumping with sheer joy.

**Cat  
**William had a cat he loved named Midnight, and Grell found that he loved her, too.

**Mouse  
**When Grell caught a dormouse and brought it to Will out of curiosity, they just stared at each other for a moment before William said, "Don't come here again, Dave, please"; strangely, the mouse seemed to understand.

**Pigeons  
**William liked pigeons as much as he liked watching Grell; they were often shades of grey, and he loved how they made his two worlds link.

**Bows and Arrows  
**If there was one thing William and Grell agreed on, it was that they both sucked hardcore at using bows and arrows.

**Music  
**William introduced his father as a well-renowned musician, and although Richard had shoulder-length black hair, light blue contacts, and a kind-but-slightly-shy smile, Grell still thought that Will's music was the best he'd ever heard, even after his father demonstrated his abilities.

**Scythe  
**On Halloween, Grell always brought an actual scythe to work because, for some reason, being dressed as a red version of the Original Grim Reaper made William laugh hysterically… especially when he told the workaholic to 'smell his feet.'

**Passion  
**It was the hidden passion buried deep within William that brought him out of his depression and filled his body with red-hot love.

**Dare  
**Grell Sutcliff was the only one in the entire building who dared to stand out from the others… Will envied him for that.

**Home  
**Sometimes Grell would follow him home like a stalker, and although William knew, he didn't mind at all; he rather liked the company.

"**Never"  
**When he asked the workaholic whether he'd ever been in love with someone before, all he said was, "I've never been _sexually_ attracted to anyone," and Grell broke into laughter, which served to confuse him.

**Dance  
**Grell somehow managed to realize that his love interest was a horrible dancer, so he decided to lead instead, going slow enough so that William wouldn't trip over his own feet.

**Seventeen  
**William had seventeen gel pens, some barely used, some on their last stretch, and others somewhere in between; when asked, all he said was, "I like my gel pens," although both of them knew that there was some kind of deeper meaning.

**Candles  
**William could stare at candles for hours and hours… he told Grell once that it reminded him of a boy he once knew, and the Red Reaper immediately thought of the Brothers Grimm story _Godfather Death._

**Kiss  
**Grell kisses William on the cheek sometimes, and if he doesn't get apprehended first, he turns tail and flees; but, either way, it's worth it.

**Madame Red  
**William asked once why Grell killed Madame Red, and the redhead looked up at him, smiling wearily; "I just thought that since she was going to die soon anyways, it might as well be bathed with her favorite color."

**Ant  
**Grell took pity on the trapped-by-ink ant flailing on William's desk and squeezed it between his fingers, earning him a glare from Will.

**Wriggle  
**Whenever Grell wriggled in elation, it was because William induced it onto him, either by crossing into his mind or by being there in person.

**Sing  
**William had a lovely voice, and aside from playing his violin, he would sometimes sing a song in that rich voice he had; it made Grell wriggle and squeal just thinking about it… shame he didn't realize how beautiful his voice was.

* * *

**I did this in three nights. Maybe I did ten the first night, fifteen the next, and the final ones just last night… somewhere around there. ;P**

**Fifty words/small phrases, and one sentence for each of those words involving the relationship between Grell and William, who I ship so freaking hard. XD Some implications here and there of a Kuroshitsuji story I'm considering.**

**For the 'Hair' part, I got that while I was picking at a strand of hair in my purple wall in front of my desk. I thought, 'Why not?', so I put it on there.**

**Also, for 'Scarf', I'm knitting a red scarf that has fine white stripes through it, and I thought it would be cute if Will gave Grell that scarf. =^.^=**


End file.
